Mr. Black
Mr. Black is the secondary antagonist later anti-hero in the Klay World: Off the Table. He is a political official who is the true inventor of the time traveling helmet. Mr. Black was described by Dr. Bob as "The smartest Klayman in Klay World," and, despite acting as ridiculously dim-witted as most Klaymen, he was, in fact, smart enough to invent the time machine (which was later stolen by Dr. Brown). He was voiced by Robert Benfer. History Early Life At some point, he built a helmet that can travel through time. However, it was stolen by another inventor named Dr. Brown. Klay World: Off The Table Mr. Black was introduced by Dr. Bob during a rally where he spoke in front of all of the Klaymen in Klay World (Aside from Vince, who was asleep at the time). He informed the Klaymen that Smiling Gary had been contacted, through radio, by "another species of Klay people," and that he, Dr. Bob, Gary, and Pick were going to build a truck and leave the house to find the aliens that contacted them. He was later contacted by Chip and Rick. Chip said that he wanted to join them on their adventure, but he refused at first. However, he later agreed when Chip said that his uncle was Dr. Brown and that the only way he'd tell him where Dr. Brown was would be if he agreed to let them help. After the team acquired a truck on the internet, he gave a send off speech to Klay World where he announced that he, Chip, Gary and Pick were going to leave the table and that Dr. Bob would stay behind and keep in touch through radio. Rick was left out because there was no room on the truck for more than four people. After some time of the team exploring a neighborhood in Austin, Texas, Chip discovered that Mr. Black had absolutely no plan for what they were going to do. This later created an argument between the two when Chip angrily accused Mr. Black of endangering their lives with no plan what-so-ever. When Chip called Mr. Black a woman, he became so angry that he tried to run Chip over with the truck. However, his attempt failed and Chip dodged the truck, causing him to drive into a shovel which acted as a ramp and launched the truck into the air. When it landed, he was fatally wounded from the crash. Chip found him lying in the dirt. With his dying words, Mr. Black told Chip to go back to The Table and use Dr. Brown's time machine to prevent the entire mission from ever happening in the first place. Appearance He wears a red tie with brown dots, but otherwise looks like a generic Klayman. Personality He has a notably short temper. Some examples of his temper can be seen with his interactions with Pick, where he often reacts violently to Pick's mishaps. He also wanted to know if the aliens spoke English not because of scientific curiosity, but rather because he wanted to know if they were making fun of him. Gallery KWOTT.jpg|Mr. Black on the movie cover of Klay World: Off The Table. Trivia *He and Smiling Gary were the only two klaymen not to be rebuilt at the end of the movie. This was because they died outside of the house. Category:Male Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Cowards Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent